The electronic industry continues to seek products that are lighter, faster, smaller, multi-functional, more reliable, and more cost-effective. The advent of multi-function electronic devices, such as cell phones that are also game platforms, cameras, Internet portals, and music or video players, has brought immense pressure on the electronics device manufacturers and the manufacturing companies that support them.
In an effort to meet such requirements, package assembly techniques have been developed for smaller packages. These types of packages can combine two or more semiconductor chips in a single package, thereby realizing increased memory density, multi-functionality, and/or reduced package footprint.
Thus, a need still remains for integrated circuit packaging system for increasing integration, decrease size, and increased reliability. In view of the challenges of balancing all these needs, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.